Sakura I'm Sorry
by Zero Seconds To Vamp
Summary: Something goes on between Kakashi and Sakura, she confides in Kiba. This is my first M rated fic. So please be nice.


**This is my first lemon, so uh, be nice. Please?**

It was dark, and cold, and she was scared. She never walked alone in the dark. There weren't very many street lights on this street and the moon was covered by dark clouds. She looked around and kept walking at a faster speed. She wrapped her arms around her self. She heard something that sounded like foot steps behind her. She spun around to see nothing. _It wasn't anything. You're alone Sakura. Don't be such a pansy. _She took a deep breath and continued to walk towards her house. She began to hear the steps again and she broke out into a run. She ran until she was out of breath and in an even darker street. She began to panic.

Something had touched her arm, and she jumped but held in her scream. She turned to see who had a grip on her arm. "Kakashi!" She swung her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank god it's you! I thought it would be some psycho rapist or something." He let go of her arm and let her hug him. He pressed her body tight to his. He swung her around and pushed her up against the wall. Before she knew what was happening, her mouth was pressed to Kakashi's mask and her arms were pinned to the wall. She pulled away, "Sensei, what are you doing?" She panted short of breath.

She squirmed trying to get out of his grip to no prevail. One of his hands now pinned both of hers to the wall. His other hand trailed down her curved sides and down to her legs, then up her skirt. He pulled down her shorts and underwear. He looked into her tear filled eyes. He let go of her arms and felt a slap across his face. But that didn't stop him. He placed his hands on her hips and held her to the wall.

She looked as if she was going to scream. Kakashi pressed his mask to her lips. She began to squirm again, her hands on his shoulders trying to push him away. His grip on got tighter. He pulled down his mask with one hand. Sakura felt cold lips on hers and her eyes widened. His tongue ran across her lips and against her own judgment she opened her mouth. Kakashi unzipped his pants and got closer to her. His hands held her in place.

She continued to try and push him away. When Kakashi finally broke the kiss, Sakura was panting for air. "Kakashi, stop! Why, why are you doing this? No! Kakashi stop!" Kakashi pushed himself into Sakura forcing a scream out of her. "Kakashi! STOP!" tears escaped her eyes and she sobbed. Begging for him to stop. Kakashi continued. Letting his hands travel up her body.

His hands traveled to her breasts. Leaving a trail of a strange feeling on her body. His pulled himself out of her slowly and the forced himself back in. Sakura felt a strange wetness between her thighs. "Ka-kakshi! Stop!" her words were faint and they sounded distant. "Please. Kakashi, stop. I, I don't want this. Please. Please, stop!" Kakashi looked at Sakura. His eyes were wide, and so were her's.

Kakashi pulled him self out of her one last time. He zipped up his pants and turned away from Sakura. Leaving her in the dark he walked away. He walked slow. Sakura felt her hot tears run down her face as she fell to her knees. She pulled up the cloth that was at her knees and ran to the person's house she was nearest to.

She banged on the door. No one answered. Louder, she pounded her fists on the door. Finally the door knob turned and the door oped. Kiba stood there rubbing his eyes yawning. Once he opened them he was shocked. "Sakura? What are you doing here at, three in the morning?" He took a second glance at her. "Sakura? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I-it was K-kakashi, he..." She trailed off into a broken set of tears. "Kiba!"

"What happened Sakura? What did he do?" He tried to take her hand. But Sakura just pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

"Sakura. I won't hurt you. Just tell me what happened please." Sakura's body broke out in goosebumps as she remembered.

"He... He... He..."

"He what Sakura?" Sakura dropped to her knees and Kiba saw the blood between her legs. "No. He didn't. Sakura did he..." She nodded. Kiba put a hand on her shoulder. He felt her shaking as she cried on his door step. "Sakura. Come inside."

"Kiba.."

"Yeah?"

"I never want to leave here." both Kiba and Sakura stood up and Sakura was looking down at her feet her hands were crossed. Kiba slowly walked towards Sakura, she didn't move at all. He put his hand out, and very timidly she took his hand. "Please don't tell anyone what happened. Please!"

"Sakura, we have to tell someone. What if he does it again, or what if he does it to someone else?" Sakura got a horrified expression across her face. "Sakura, you need to tell someone."

"I did tell someone Kiba. I told you." tears were traveling down her cheeks again.

"Alright, alright. Let's go in and clean you up alright?" She nodded and Kiba pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, he made sure not to wrap his arms around her to tight in case she wanted to let him go. But to Kiba's surprise Sakura wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you so much. Please don't ever let this happen again."

"I won't let him hurt you. Sakura I promise. He won't ever touch you again." Sakura wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I promise Sakura." She let got and so did Kiba. "Come on, you should probably go get cleaned up."

"I don't have anything to wear." She looked as if she was about to cry again.

"Please don't cry. Please please please don't cry. Sakura you can wear something of mine. Just please don't cry." her lip quivered as she smiled. "You go take a shower, I'll put those clothes in the wash and get you some of mine."

"No, Kiba, I want you to throw these away. Please." She said as she tugged at her clothes.

"Alright." They walked into Kiba's house and Sakura walked to the bathroom as Kiba walked to his room. He reached into dresser and pulled out his smallest pair of boxers. Then he walked to his closet and pulled out his biggest t-shirt. He heard the shower begin to run and he walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and he heard Sakura's small voice, "You can in Kiba."

He turned the handle and walked in leaving a towel and the clothes on the back of the toilet seat. "Sakura. The clothes are right here when you're done." She peaked out from behind the curtain.

"Thank you Kiba, thank you so much." He could see the hurt in her eyes. He felt terrible that Kakashi had done such a thing to her. She didn't deserve this. He grabbed her clothes from off of the floor. Walking into the kitchen he tossed them into the trash. He opened the fridge and for the first time he realized he was in nothing but his boxers as he felt the chill of the fridge on his bare chest.

He heard the water shut off. Kiba grabbed a soda and shut the fridge rubbing his arms. "That didn't take as long as I thought it was going to."

"I didn't want to stay in there any longer." She smiled a little but it faded quickly.

"You look tired." Kiba said as he set down his soda on the counter and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back and pet her hair.

"I am."

"Well why don't you go to bed?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to go to sleep."

"Well why don't you try?" He pulled away enough to look at her. "You can sleep in my bed."

"I don't want to sleep alone. I mean what if he comes back?"

"I'll be here. I promise he won't get to you Sakura."

"Don't leave me alone Kiba. Please."

"I won't. Do you really want me to sleep with you? Or do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"I want you to sleep with me Kiba. I don't want to be alone." He smiled at her. "Can we please go to bed now Kiba?"

"Yeah, I have to put my soda away though." He looked disappointed as he grabbed the soda off of the counted and opened the fridge again. Setting the drink on the top shelf so he would remember for tomorrow. He let her lead him to his own bedroom and choose which side of his bed she wanted to sleep on. He never even let Akamaru get that far.

She laid down on the side Kiba normally slept on. The next morning they both woke up to a knock on the door. Kiba went to go answer. "Where is she?" Kiba's fist hit Kakashi's nose. His mask was beginning to be drenched in blood. "What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell is your problem? You fucking raped her! And you think you can just come here looking for her? What more do you want."

"I want to tell her I'm sorry. I'M SORRY SAKURA! SO SORRY!"

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it."


End file.
